Extraño
by violeta05
Summary: El equipo Team Chaotix reciben una nota muy extraña que trata de un cliente que quiere saber la direccion de una chica que no conocen, pero que pasa al dia siguiente (Espio x oc)


En casa de los detectives Team Chaotix Vector estaba durmiendo en el sofá ,Charmy miraba televisión en otro sofá y Espio meditaba hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

Vector:Charmy abre la puerta-Dijo sentándose en el sofá y bostezando-.

Charmy:voy-Se levanta del sofá y va a la puerta-¿hola?-dice al abrirla y no ver a alguien pero cuando ve hacia abajo ve un sobre-.

Espio:¿quien es?-.

Charmy:no hay nadie solo un sobre con una nota-Dice dando el sobre a Vector-.

Vector:veamos de quien es-Al decir eso abre el sobre y saca la nota-.

_Queridos Team Chaotix:_

_Necesito que me traigan información de una tal Micaela the lizard donde vive y cuando tengan esa información encuéntreme en Angel Island cerca del santuario de la Esmerarla Maestra mañana en la noche._

_Firma:Anónimo_

_P.D.:Les pagare $10.000_

Los tres chicos se sorprenden por la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecen por solo por saber donde vive una chica.

Espio:bien ¿como averiguamos donde vive la tal chica?-Pregunta cruzándose de brazos-

Vector:podemos usar una computadora de GUN ya que tiene información de todo-.

Charmy:y como conseguimos una computadora de GUN-.

Vector:se lo pediremos a Rouge ya que ella trabaja en GUN-.

Espio:estas seguro que ella te la prestara-.

Vector:si estoy seguro ,vuelvo mas tarde-Al decir eso sale de la casa-.

Mas tarde Vector vuelve con moretones en toda la cara y papeles en una mano.

Charmy:Rouge te golpeo-Dice riendo-.

Vector:en realidad fue Knuckles porque le dije a Rouge rata ya que los dos están saliendo-.

Espío:tienes la información-.

Vector:si ,ahora tenemos que llevarlo mañana en la noche al quien nos envío la nota-.

El siguiente día en la noche los tres detectives fueron a Angel Island para saber quien había mandado la nota.

Vector:¿hola ,hay alguien?-Cuando pregunta eso aparece alguien con chaqueta negra, lentes de sol y un sombrero negro

Anónimo:me trajeron lo que les pedí-.

Charmy:si y ¿quien eres?-.

Anónimo:ustedes lo sabrán pronto ,ahora la información-Dice abriéndoles la mano ,mientras con la otra un sobre con el dinero-.

Vector:ten-Le pasa los papeles y agarra el sobre con el dinero-.

Anónimo:gracias-Y al decir eso se va-.

Espio:me da mala espina ese hombre-.

Vector:tranquilo Espio capaz era un hombre común como todos ,ahora vamos a casa que quiero contar los billetes-Al decir eso los 3 detectives se van a su casa-.

Al siguiente día los detectives estaban durmiendo hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Vector:Charmy el teléfono-.

Charmy:voy-Dice levantándose y agarrando el teléfono-¿hola?-.

Sonic(por teléfono):hola Charmy necesito que tu ,Vector y Espio vengan a una casa que tiene de numero 3534 algo malo paso-Al decir eso corta-.

Espio:¿quien era?-Dice despertado como Vector-.

Charmy:era Sonic dice que algo paso en una casa que tiene de numero 3534-Cuando dice el numero Vector se sorprende-.

Vector:es el numero de la casa de la chica que nos pidió el hombre ayer-.

Al decir eso van directo al lugar donde Sonic les habia dicho y cuando llegaron vieron a Sonic ,Amy ,Tails ,Cream ,Knuckles ,Rouge ,Shadow y Tikal investigando la casa que estaba destruida.

Vector:¿que paso?-.

Amy:al parecer secuestraron a la persona que vivía aquí ,pero no sabemos quien vivía aquí-.

Espio:nosotros si sabemos-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Vector y Charmy-la que vivía aquí se llamaba Micaela the lizard-.

Tails:¿como lo saben?-.

Charmy:un sujeto nos pago $10.000 por saber donde vivía esta chica-.

Sonic:¿como era el sujeto?-.

Vector:solo tenia chaqueta negra ,lentes de sol y un sombrero negro-.

Cream:¡oigan encontré algo!-Grito mientras se dirigían hacia ella-.

Rouge:¿que encontraste?-.

Cream:una nota-Dice mostrando la nota-.

_Ustedes no me conocen pero necesito su ayuda de Eggman porque el fue que me secuestro ,se que se dirige a un almacen 12 y me matara ahí por lo que hizo mi familia y ustedes pueden saber de esto en el armario el cajón de abajo._

_Firma:Micaela the lizard_

Cuando terminan de leer la nota van al armario roto y ven el cajón con diarios viejos ,pero en uno se sorprenden por el titulo ¨Familia muerta por un empleado del padre que estaba furioso por despedirlo y era el mejor del negocio y solo hubo un sobreviviente su hija Micaela the lizard¨.

Cream:pobre chica su familia esta muerta y ahora Eggman la secuestro para matarla por venganza-Dijo triste apunto de llorar-.

Tikal:tranquila la rescataremos-Dice abrazándola-cariño llévanos al almacén 12-.

Shadow:bien-Al decir eso saca una esmeralda chao-¡chaos control!-cuando dice la frase todos fueron transportados al almacén 12.

Mientras en el almacén había una lagartija celeste con pelo azul claro ,ojos verdes y con ropa de color negra y rosa eran un sostén deportivo ,una falda y zapatos deportivos era Micaela quien estaba atada a una silla.

Micaela:¿que quieres de mi Eggman?-Pregunta seria-.

Eggman:solo quiero matarte-Dijo acercándose a ella con un cuchillo-.

Micaela:lo lamento pero eso no va a suceder ¿y sabes por que?-.

Eggman:¿por que?-.

Micaela:por esto-.

Sin que Eggman se diera cuenta Micaela podía estirar su cola muchos metros ,con esa habilidad agarro la pierna de Eggman y lo lanzo a una pared y con su fuerza le libero de las cuerdas.

Eggman:¡como hiciste eso!-.

Micaela:ahora me encargare de ti-Dijo yendo hacia Eggman-.

Eggman:yo no lo creo-Al decir eso saca un control y aprieta un botón haciendo que muchos robots salgan y ataquen a Micaela-ahora nadie te ayudara-y se pone a reír-.

Sonic:nosotros si-Eggman ve detrás suyo y ve a sonic y sus amigos-pagaras por lo que hiciste-.

Eggman:yo no lo creo-Al decir eso aprieta otro botón y hace que sonic y sus amigos acaben en una jaula gigante excepto Espio que sabia de la trampa-.

Espio:a mi no me engañas Eggman-Al decir eso va a ayudar a Micaela- soy Espio ,supongo que eres Micaela-.

Micaela:esa soy yo-Dice mientras luchan con los robots de Eggman-¡cuidado!-le dice cuando uno de los robot lanza un explosivo hacia ellos-¿estas bien?-.

Espio:si ,necesito ayudar a mis amigos ¿me ayudas?-Dijo viendo que unos robots se acercaban a sus amigos-.

Micaela:si ,solo tenemos que sacarnos estos robots de encima y yo se como solo cúbrete los oídos-.

Espio le hizo caso y cuando lo hizo Micaela pego un grito que hace ondas poderosas de sonidos que destruyeron a los robots.

Micaela:vamos-Dice corriendo con Espio-.

Espio:¿como hiciste eso?-.

Micaela:es otra habilidad que tengo ,ahora te ayudare a liberar a tus amigos-.

Eggman:yo no lo creo-Dice apretando el ultimo botón del control haciendo que una bomba aparezca y estalle en 10:00 minutos-nos vemos Micaela-y se va por una puerta secreta saliendo del lugar-.

Cuando escucharon que el almacén estallaba en 10:00 minutos Espio y Micaela fueron directo a la jaula donde estaban los demás.

Micaela:¿como los liberamos?-.

Espio:tenemos que levantar la jaula y podrán salir ,pero hay un problema-.

Micaela:¿cual?-.

Espio:la jaula es demasiado pesada y eso lo complica-.

Micaela:yo me encargo solo necesito ayuda de ustedes para poder levantarla-.

Sonic:¿estas segura?-.

7:00 minutos para la destrucción ,dijo la bomba.

Micaela:si lo estoy-Al decir eso coloca su cola alrededor del techo de la jaula y empieza a empujar haciendo que se levante un poco-ahora traten de levantarla-.

Los demás le hicieron caso y pudieron levantar la jaula y salir ,cuando lo hicieron salieron del almacén a tiempo y se salvaron de la bomba.

Amy:¿y donde vas a vivir Micaela?-.

Micaela:bueno hoy iba por un trabajo nuevo pero no pude ir por el secuestro ,capaz si voy hoy consiga el empleo y me dejen vivir con ellos ya que tienen casa propia-.

Knuckles:¿donde ibas a conseguir empleo?-.

Micaela:en la Agencia de detectives Team Chaotix-Todos excepto Micaela se sorprenden-¿que?-.

Tails:es donde Espio ,Charmy y Vector trabajan-.

Micaela:genial ,entonces ¿me dan el trabajo?-Le pregunta a los tres detectives-.

Vector:si te lo damos por tus habilidades excelentes-.

Micaela:Gracias-.

Mas tarde se hizo la noche era casi hora de dormir todo el mundo estaba durmiendo excepto Micaela quien miraba la luna desde una ventana.

Espio:¿que pasa Micaela?-Le pregunto sentándose en el sofá que estaba ella sentada-.

Micaela:nada solo que ¿crees que alguien me podría querer por la manera que soy?-Pregunto triste mirando para abajo pero una mano le toma la suya era la de Espio-.

Espio:yo creo que si-Con la otra mano levanta el rostro de Micaela y la besa en los labios haciendo que ella se sorprenda pero que corresponda el beso-te amo-dice al separarse del beso-.

Micaela:yo también te amo-Y lo beso cuando termino de decir-.

Después de besarse se durmieron el en mismo sofá donde estaban abrazados y juntos para siempre

FIN


End file.
